


The Runaway Pokemon Trainer

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I run away from my dad to go on a journey and I travel around all of the Regions to get rid of the Nuzlocke. I get married to King N Harmonia of Team Plasma and we have six really cute children together. 2 sets of identical twin girls and one set of fraternal twins. One boy and one girl.





	1. I run away from my abusive narcissistic father and I start my Pokemon Journey around all of the Regions to get rid of the Nuzlocke curse.

It's 8:00 am on May 5th 2023 at Nuvema Town in the Unova Region.

I woke up and I got dressed.

I groomed myself in the bathroom and I packed up the video games in my dark blue backpack.

I put my hot pink duffel bag on my left shoulder and I put my dark blue backpack on my back.

I removed all of the Healing Items from my purple backpack and I put them into the top pouch of my hot pink duffel bag.

I removed all ten of the empty Luxury Balls from my purple backpack and I put them into the top pouch of my hot pink duffel bag.

I removed the four packets of stickers from my purple backpack and I put them into the top pouch of my hot pink duffel bag.

I put the Rotom Pokedex into the top part of my hot pink duffel bag and I put the Island Trial Pendant into the top part of my hot pink duffel bag.

I put my Trainer Passport into the top part of my hot pink duffel bag and I carefully zipped the thing up.

I quietly walked down the stairs and I left the house.

Me:"I'm going to go on a Pokémon Journey and my dad isn't going to stop me."

I said.

I raced out to Unova Route 1 and I saw a Level four Wild Shiny female Lillipup Pokémon sitting down in the grass eating the Pecha Berry.

I walked over to her and I held out my left hand to her.

Lillipup sniffed my left hand and she licked it.

Me:"Lily you're going to help me out with my goal to become a Pokémon Master and a Champion." "I'm running away from my abusive dad to go on a Pokémon Journey and I don't want him to find out that I'm going out on a Pokémon Journey."

I said.

Lily jumped up into the air and she landed in both of my arms.

Me:"Well that's one way to get a Wild Shiny Pokémon."

I said.

Lily licked my left cheek and she smiled at me.

Me:"Lily you're going to be captured in a Luxury Ball." "I love you so much." "I hate that regular Pokeball."

I said.

I walked into Accumula Town and I saw King N Harmonia sitting down on a brown bench.

I walked over to the bench and I sat down next to him.

N Harmonia saw Lily my Shiny Lillipup and he gently petted her on the head.

N Harmonia: "How did you find a Shiny Pokémon miss?"

He asked.

Me:"I ran away from my abusive dad in Nuvema Town and I found her out on Route 1." "I let her sniff my left hand and next thing you know I'm holding her."

I said.

N Harmonia:"I won't let him hurt you ever again." "I'll protect you."

He said.

Me:"This is my Shiny Lillipup Pokémon Lily and I'm Megan Kendell."

I said.

N Harmonia:"I'm N Harmonia."

He said.

Me:"King N Harmonia are there any Wild Pokémon that have been abandoned by their Trainers?"

I asked.

N Harmonia:"Megan I found a Wild Shiny female Oshawott Pokémon who was abandoned by her male Pokémon Trainer not too long ago for losing to a Wild Shiny Lillipup Pokémon out on Unova Route 1." "She's hiding right behind Don George's Battle Club." "She can't trust humans anymore."

He said.

Me:"King N I'm going to befriend her." "She's going to be my Pokemon."

I said.

N Harmonia:"I'll help you Megan."

He said.

A Wild Level seven nonshiny female Riolu from the Floccesy Ranch walked over to me and she looked up.

Me:"Hi Riolu." "I'm Megan Kendell." "I want you to be my Starter Pokemon."

I said.

Riolu:"I want a name!"

She said.

Me:"You look like a Laura to me." "That's my best friend forever's name." "Laura Healey." "She lives in Striaton City with Crystal Miller."

I said.

Me:"I'm going to ask both of them one very big question." "Do they want to join me on my journey?" "I would love that to happen."

I said.

Laura:"I can't wait to meet your two best friends forever."

She said.

The Wild Shiny female Oshawott Pokémon raced over to me and she looked up with a really big smile on her face.

Me:"Oshawott do you want to join my Team?"

I asked.

Oshawott:"Oshawott!" "Oshawott Osha Oshawott Osha Oshawott Osha Oshawott!"

She said.

N Harmonia:"She wants to join your Team Megan." "She said yes first."

He said.

Me:"Welcome to the Team Whitney."

I said.

Whitney wagged her tail happily and she giggled.

Me:"Mary Rafferty and Brianna Hisey my other two best friends forever live here."

I said.

Me: "Laura and Whitney have the Timid Nature while Lily has the Lax Nature." "Laura and Whitney have the Quick Tempered Characteristic while Lily has the Strong willed."

I said.

N Harmonia:"Those Natures are really good for all three of them."

He said.

Me:"Let's take on the first Gym Leader over in Striaton City but first we'll grind."

I said.

I captured all three Wild Pokémon in Luxury Balls that N Harmonia gave to me and I accessorized them.

I put all three Luxury Balls into my dark blue backpack's last pouch and I zipped it up.

N Harmonia and I raced out to Unova Route 2.

The Chapter Ends.

The next Chapter will be my first Unova Region Gym Battle and I capture more Pokemon.


	2. I get my first Gym Badge and I capture more Pokemon for my Team.

I found one empty Luxury Ball in the grass and I picked it up.

I took my backpack off and I put it down underneath one tree.

I walked around and I tripped over a tree root.

The empty Luxury Ball flew into the grass and it captured a Wild Pokemon.

I got up and I dusted myself off.

I walked over to my Luxury Ball and I picked it up.

Me:"Come on out whoever you are."

I said.

The Luxury Ball opened up and a Wild Level fifty Shiny female Jigglypuff appeared right in front of me.

Me:"Oh my gosh!" "I caught a Shiny Jigglypuff!" "Today is my lucky day!"

I said.

N Harmonia:"Congrats!" "That's a really rare Pokemon to own."

He said.

Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Willow!" "I'm your Trainer Megan Kendell."

I said.

Willow:"Hello Megan!" "I can't wait to help you out!"

She said.

Me:"I got my Trainer Passport from Professor Kukui of Alola." "That's my ID so that I can capture a lot of Wild Pokemon." "I'm only allowed to capture one of them on each Route."

I said.

Me:"Willow I need to train the other three Pokemon that I captured." "I'm going to need your help in the healing department."

I said.

Willow: "When they get badly hurt I'll heal them up with my Heal Pulse Move Megan." "That way we won't visit that Pokemon Center."

She said.

N Harmonia walked over to me and he looked at Willow.

Me:"This Nuzlocke Challenge is going to get very dangerous someday."

I said.

Willow:"You can count on me to help out."

She said.

Me:"I'm very glad that I didn't capture another Lillipup Pokemon." "Dupes Clause is on."

I said.

N Harmonia:"The three Pokemon Trainers here want to Battle against you." "Train the three Pokemon on them." "Keep the Jigglypuff out of it."

He said.

I got all three of my Pokemon and I called them out.

Me:"Laura let's go battle the first Pokemon Trainer."

I said.

Me:"Lily you're going to take care of the third Pokemon Trainer and Whitney you're going to take care of the second Pokemon Trainer."

I said.

Me:"Patrat,Purrloin and Lillipup."

I said.

All three of my Pokemon nodded their heads yes and they smiled at me.

I walked over to the first Trainer and I held up Laura's Luxury Ball.

Me:"I challenge you to a one on one Single Pokemon battle." "My Starter Pokemon Laura the Riolu hates being stuck inside of this Luxury Ball."

I said.

Jimmy:"Ok." "Megan I accept your challenge!"

He said.

Jimmy:"I'm Jimmy Smith by the way." "It's a nickname that my parents gave me." "James is my real name."

He said.

Me:"I like that name."

I said.

Laura looked at Patrat and she waved at him.

Patrat looked at Laura and he waved at her.

Jimmy:"My only Pokémon is a Patrat." "I nicknamed him Dale."

He said.

I defeated Jimmy and I got some $ from him.

Laura grew to Level eight and then she grew to Level nine.

Lily and Whitney got up to Level nine as well.

Jimmy:"You got the Experience Share from someone."

He said.

Me:"The Alola Region Pokémon Professor Kukui gave it to me not too long ago when he gave me my Passport." "It levels up all of my Pokémon because I turned the thing on."

I said.

Me:"Oh and he gave me a Rotom Pokedex along with an Island Trial Pendant."

I said.

Jimmy:"I've heard about the eighteen Z-Crystals and no Pokémon Gyms in the Alola Region."

He said.

Me:"I'm going to visit the Alola Region right after I'm finished with collecting my Gym Badges from here."

I said.

I defeated the other two Pokémon Trainers and I got the Team up to Level fifteen while Willow got up to Level fifty four.

I called all four of my Pokémon back to the Luxury Balls and I put them on the black velcro belt around my waist.

I called Laura out of her Luxury Ball and I smiled at her.

Laura,N Harmonia and I raced into Striaton City.

Laura,N Harmonia and I raced over to the Gym.

Laura,N Harmonia and I went inside.

All three of the Striaton City Gym Leaders walked over to us and they smiled. 

Laura hid behind me and she trembled in fear.

Me:"It's ok Laura." "They won't hurt you."

I said.

N Harmonia knelt down to Laura's level and he petted her head.

Chili:"Wow!" "You got a Riolu!" "That's a very cool Pokémon!"

He said.

Cress:"What was your Starter Pokémon young woman?"

He asked.

Me:"You're looking at her right now."

I said.

Cilan:"You're just like my best friend Ash Ketchum!" "He ended up with a Pikachu as his Starter Pokémon."

He said.

Me:"I met Ash Ketchum back in Nuvema Town when I tried to escape from my abusive dad but failed miserably because of him being really fast." "I ended up being grounded for five weeks from all of my electronic devices." "He also wouldn't let me eat anything."

I said.

Me:"Ash Ketchum's Pikachu hit him really hard with a Thunderbolt Move which paralyzed him."

I said.

Cilan:"You're Megan Kendell!" "We saw you at our school next door!"

He said.

Me:"Yeah." "It's me."

I said.

Laura:"We're going to disobey Megan's abusive dad because we hate him!" "We're going on a journey to make new friends."

She said.

Chili:"I won't let him hurt you ever again Megan!"

He said.

Cress:"Me too!"

He said.

Me:"I challenge all three of you to a Pokémon battle!" "I'm going to win of course."

I said.

A nonshiny Victini and a Shiny Latias the two Legendary Pokémon walked over to me in their human forms.

Laura,N Harmonia,Cilan,Chili,Cress and I gasped.

Victini:"Megan I'm the Legendary Pokémon Victini and the one next to me is Latias." "I'm from the Liberty Garden and she's from the Dreamyard." "We're joining your Nuzlocke Team and you can't say no."

She said.

Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Starfire and Lacey."

I said.

Cilan:"I had no clue that you two girls were Legendary Pokémon in disguise!"

He said.

Lacey:"We can turn ourselves into humans so that the criminals can't catch us."

She said.

Starfire:"The bad guy organizations Team Rocket and Team Skull would love to capture us."

She said.

Lacey:"Megan you're the next chosen one to save this World besides Ash Ketchum." "Lady Arceus sent the two of us down here from the Hall Of Origins."

She said.

Me:"I'm a chosen one to save this World?"

I asked.

Starfire:"Yeah!" "You're a chosen one to save this World."

She said.

Lacey:"I know that this is a whole lot to take in."

She said.

Me:"Starfire you're going to help me in the third Gym Battle against Burgh and Lacey you're going to help me in the fourth Gym Battle against Elesa."

I said.

I defeated the two Pokemon Trainers and I solved the puzzle.

Laura evolved into a Lucario,Lily evolved into a Herdier and Whitney evolved into a Dewott.

Lily,Whitney,Laura and Starfire are at Level eighteen.

Willow is at Level fifty nine and Lacey is at Level sixty nine.

I healed all six of my Pokemon up at the Center and I came back into the Gym with Laura out.

I walked over to all three brothers and I smiled at them.

Cilan:"You can choose from one of us three to have a battle against right now and then we'll figure out who goes next."

He said.

Me:"Chili let's go!"

I said.

Chili:"Oh yeah!" "Let's do this Pansear!"

He said.

I defeated all three of the brothers and I got the Trio Badge.

The Chapter Ends.


	3. I find a mysterious Pokemon Egg and it hatches into a Shiny Manaphy.

I walked out of the Pokemon Gym and I walked out to the next Unova Route which is 3.   
I walked over to the pond and I saw a strange looking Pokemon Egg.   
I picked up the Pokemon Egg and I held it against my chest.   
The Pokemon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.   
The Pokemon Egg broke open and a Level one Shiny Manaphy is fast asleep with both of his yellow eyes shut in both of my arms.   
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "I just got a Shiny Manaphy!" "His nickname is Matthew."   
I said.   
N walked out of the Gym and he raced out to the next Unova Route which is 3.   
N saw me holding Matthew and he raced over.   
Matthew opened up both of his eyes and he looked around.   
Matthew saw me and he saw N Harmonia my boyfriend.   
Matthew smiled at both of us and he cooed happily.   
N:"He's a cutie pie." "He's going to call both of us his parents."   
He said. Matthew:"Mama!" "Papa!"   
He said.  
Me:"I'm too young to be a mother!"   
I said.   
N chuckled at my comment and he tickled Matthew's tummy.   
Matthew giggled and he sneezed.   
I captured Matthew in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it.   
I got my Manaphy Matthew up to Level 120 and I put him in my purple backpack's last pouch.   
I got all of my Pokemon up to Level 120 and I boxed all of my Legendary Pokemon.   
N Harmonia and I left Unova Route 3.   
N Harmonia and I arrived in Nacrene City.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I get my second Gym Badge and I capture more Pokemon for my Team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flee the Unova Region and we enter the Alola Region. Professor Aiden Kukui and his wife Professor Angela Burnet adopt me. I meet my three triplet siblings and I get my own bedroom. I meet all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from my stories and I catch all of them in my Luxury Balls.

A Wild Level twelve Shiny female Drilbur from the Wellspring Cave and a Wild Level fifty six Shiny female Petilil from the Pinwheel Forest's Inner Area walked over to me.  
A Wild Level fifty eight Shiny female Panpour from the Pinwheel Forest's Outer Area and a Wild Level one Shiny female Chikorita from Unova's Route 3 walked over to me.  
The Pokemon turned around and they walked away from me.  
N Harmonia and I followed the four Pokémon.  
I saw two Wild Level five blue nonshiny Pokemon fast asleep inside the really tall bushes and I walked over to them very quietly.  
Me:"Oh my gosh." "They're Cosmogs." "One of each gender."  
I said through telepathy.  
N Harmonia:"What are you going to nickname them?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Spencer is the boy Cosmog and Luna is the girl Cosmog." "Someday they'll be Solgaleo and Lunala the Legendary Pokemon."  
I said.  
I saw a Wild Level seven Shiny female Piplup from Aevium Route 9 blacked out on the ground near my sleeping twin Cosmogs and I walked over to her with the four Wild Shiny Pokemon following me too.  
A Wild Level seven Shiny female Turtwig from Aevium Route 8 raced over to me and she sat down.  
Piplup woke up and she looked around.  
Piplup saw us and she jumped backwards.  
I looked at the Shiny Piplup's emerald green eyes and I gasped.  
Me:"You're a human just like me Shiny Piplup."  
I said.  
Me:"You got changed into a Shiny Piplup Pokemon and all of your human life memories were deleted."  
I said.  
Me:"It's just like my favorite video game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon where you get changed into one random Pokemon and all of your human memories are erased completely."  
I said.  
Me:"Eventually in the games you'll get to meet your Partner Pokemon and you can save the Pokemon that get in really huge trouble with your Exploration Team."  
I said.  
Jaiden:"Hello miss." "I'm Jaiden."  
She said.  
Jaiden:"You're right." "I used to be a human." "I lost my human life memories." "It really stinks."  
She said.  
Jaiden:"I've got no place to go." "I'm an orphan." "My parents died in a car crash."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep inside of my new bedroom at Professor Kukui's house near the ocean and all of my captured Nuzlocke Pokémon are in the PC.  
My Team consists of three Mega Evolved Pokémon from the Torren Region and my Team consists of three Mega Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region.  
Parker the nonshiny female Mega Delta Venusaur,Christina the Shiny female Mega Delta Charizard and Leonardo the nonshiny male Mega Delta Blastoise.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Crystal the Shiny female Mega Lopunny and Gracie the Shiny female Mega Garchomp.  
N Harmonia my boyfriend is fast asleep in the spare bedroom and he's never going to leave my side.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
